Kyle's Secret
by RoxyLalonde
Summary: Original title, no? One-shot. Stan is there for Kyle's last moments....in his bedroom.


**A/N: I was going through the million of folders on my computer, and came across this. Date: Looong time ago. Dunno if this is my first or second _ever_ fanfic, but yea. The only reason i put this on here (i don't have much self esteem in my stories xD) Is because i needed to write another story, so here's one. Strong friendship, Style, it's anything you interpret it to be lol :D.  
**

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_-Apologize_

_------  
_

Stan sighed as he walked up the steps of his best friend's house.

He won't want to see me, was all Stan could think. Not after Stan had thrown all of those remarks at Kyle (Including telling him that his hat was indeed, very ugly) while fighting with him just days ago. Stan didn't ever remember what the stupid fight was about; just that it was short and brutal. He looked up at the door and knocked on it three times.

Nothing.

He tried Again. Nothing. Stan frowned. 'Wasn't like Kyle to not respond. Stan grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slightly and peered inside. The living room was dark, with only the light from the dawning sun. In fact, the whole house looked dark. Stan raised an eyebrow. Where was everyone? He let go of the doorknob and stepped inside. He made a step forward the stairs and whispered, "Kyle!". He heard books hit the ground from upstairs. Stan ran up the stairs faster, but stopped when he got to the landing. Kyle's door was half-way open, and was lit by the sun which was now directly shining in Kyle's room. Stan slowly walked to the wall next to his room. He looked inside and took in a sharp breath.

There stood Kyle, on top of the chair reaching for the rope hanging from the ceiling. His jaw was clenched.

"KYLE!" Stan screamed. His arm impulsively reached out. Kyle jumped, and his hand dropped down to his side. Kyle blinked, and then scowled.

"Kyle! What…" Stan didn't finish his sentence. His heart was racing and his eyes searched Kyle's face for any emotion other than hatred or sadness. He looked tired, depressed definitely. Kyle was dressed in a plain white shirt (that was clearly dirty) and his boxers. His hair was straight with a few curls, and the sun outlined his body.

Kyle looked away and stared at his dresser.

"You can't save me Stan."

Stan was speechless. He uttered a few sounds, but came out with "W-why? Where is everyone!?"

Kyle met Stan's eyes. He smiled slowly, but it was far from happy.

"Let's See… My 'Oh-So-Happy' parents are filing divorce papers, and they dropped Ike off at daycare, Leaving their perfect little child alone at home."

Stan stepped closer to the rope and made a move to tear it down, but Kyle caught his wrist. Stan's mouth opened.

"Why This?" Stan said barely above a whisper. So many questions, and all Stan could come out with was 'Why'. Stan felt very stupid.

"You start to realize, When you're life starts to go down the drain, that your living in hell, and must end it."

Stan's eye caught the sun. It met the middle of the window. For some reason this made Stan's heart race even more. Did the sun mean a timer? Stan looked back at Kyle. He tried to take back his hand, but kyle gripped harder.

"You can make it through divorce! You don't have to resort to suicide, or cutting, or anything that'll harm you! Why didn't you come to me?"

"Like you care! My life means nothing! And I DID come to you!! And what ended up happening was a fight! I'm just a nerd who's parents expect EVERYTHING out of him, and disappoints them every time. Made fun of by a fatass, and loved by no one! Yea, I'm the best person in the world to be around. Gosh Stan, Thanks For The Help!"

Stan was silent.

Kyle took in a breath. "Yup. Speechless. Knew you hated me still. Thanks for the time though."

Stan reached for his other hand for the rope, but Kyle slapped it back down. Stan felt helpless.

He looked at the sun.

It was at the top of the tall window.

Stan let one tear fall.

He took the rope in his free hand, and hung it around his neck.

Stan shook his head. His put his forehead on Kyle's chest, and started beating on his chest. He let another tear fall. "You Can't! I-I Care…I'm S…"

Kyle closed his eyes and kicked the chair from his feet…..

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_

* * *

_**I Specialize in cliff hangers ;) lol**


End file.
